1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to elliptical bikes, and particularly to cranks arms for elliptical bikes.
2. Related Art
U.S. Published Application 2008/0116655, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a self-propelled vehicle propelled by an elliptical drive train (hereinafter referred to as “elliptical bicycle”). One of the challenges of elliptical bicycle design is how to effectively accommodate riders of differing body dimensions on the same elliptical bicycle frame. Because some riders prefer longer stride lengths while others prefer shorter stride lengths, without the ability to adjust the stride length on a given elliptical bicycle, a single frame could not provide an enjoyable and comfortable experience for the widest variety of users. Instead, multiple frame or crank arm sizes would be needed, adding cost and complexity to the manufacturing and distribution processes while reducing the functionality (and therefore the value) of each elliptical bicycle.